A Fluffy Reveal
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: literally what the title says


okay, yet again i don't own anyone and sorry for my mistakes xD

"Ben joué!" Chat smiled pounding his fist into Ladybug's. Today they fought - it's an overstatement to say they fought - and akuma that was so lame it didn't even require a Cataclysm or a Lucky Charm. The akuma was literally defeated in 10 minutes, leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir with some time for themselves before their time ran out. In fact, Alya pounced on the opportunity and decided to interview them.

"So, Ladybug! Chat Noir! Tell me, how come your teamwork is so amazing?" Alya asked; she was literally sparkling with exitement.

"Well, we got used to each other pretty soon, I guess," Chat answered with a smile and shrugging in tandem.

"Actually, I agree on that," Ladybug laughed. "We fought Stoneheart - our first akuma - pretty well - at least second time-, considering we were clumsy and knew nothing. And since then we have been a team."

"Inseparable," Chat winked slinging an arm around Ladybug's neck. The heroine rolled her eyes with a smile and crossed her arms, but she didn't push Chat away.

"How can you trust each other so deeply when you don't even know who the other person is?" Alya inquired curiously.

"I don't know," the polka dottet girl laughed. "But it's actually wierd if you put it this way. Trust between us just sorta happened, I guess. We never dwelled on it and it came spontaniously. We trust each other with our lives even though he might be a complete stranger."

"Or maybe we are under each other's noses," Chat teased tapping his partner's nose, "but due to someone's stubbornnes we might never find out!"

"I see. Interesting indeed. And now, the one million dollar question! Are you dating?" Alya asked eagerly. A good natured laugh bubbled up from Ladybug and the cat hero chuckled.

"I wish we were. You know, it's not a simple crush I have on her. Oh no. I love her deeply even though she won't bee-lieve me," he winked with a laugh as Ladybug rolles her eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd shoot a pun," she muttered with a facepalm, but deep inside, she started wondering whether her judgement of Chat was correct. He seems to be joking while flirting, but it's more often nowdays that he actually says he loves her. Even if in a joking tone. She couldn't help but start wondering if his feelings for her were actually true...

"And you LB? Do you have a love interest or a crush?" Alya asked with a smirk.

"Me? Oh, no I don't have one," the hero said shrugging. A flicker of an unidentifiable emotion passed her face, but disappeared as soon as it appeared. Chat noticed it of course, and he detected that something was off in LB's voice, but Alya didn't seem to notice any of it, so he let it slide. The reporter girl pestered them with a few other questions, until she realised she was on babysitting duty, so she hastily bid the heroes goodby and jogged home.

"How about a patrol, M'Lady?" Chat suggested. He'd confront her then about her strange behaviour. "At 9?"

"Sure, see you then," the heroine waved with a smile and swung away. Chat watched her untill she disappeared out of sight, and with a heavy sigh he went back home. He detranfsormed and slumped onto the couch, feeding Plagg.

"What's bothering you?" The kwami asked with a full mouth.

"Plagg, stop spitting cheese on me!" Adrien sighed exasperedly then answered his question. "I don't know. It's just that, whoever Ladybug is, she lied to Alya. Even though she never lied before."

"What do you mean?" Plagg frowned.

"She said she didn't have a crush, but she sounded off to me," Adrien said. He knew she had lied. He felt it. But he didn't know why, and it didn't sit well with him. Mainly because LB hated lies and hated lying. And she never lied till now. So why did she do it?

"Duh. Why don't you just ask her tonight?" Plagg said as if speaking to an idiot.

"I will, though I doubt she'll reply. Or if she will, she'll give me an answer that won't help me figure her out at all," Adrien said dryly. After a melancholic pause, he sighed again and started doing his homework so he would be finished with it by the time he needed to go on patrol. Meanwhile Marinette was silently doing the same while Tikki nibbled on a cookie.

"Marinette, you're awefully silent. Are you allright?" She gently pried.

"It's nothing, Tikki." Marinette sighed deeply, "it's just that I'm sure that if I hadn't met Adrien, I'd definitely have fallen for Chat long ago..."

"...But...?" Tikki flew and nestled herself in Marinette's awaiting palm as she waited for an answer.

"But I'm in love with Adrien, and I think that Chat is genuinely in love with me, and I don't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting him," Marinette explained.

"Hence why you lied about not having a crush," Tikki stated. Marinette nodded dejectedly.

"I don't know what to do, Tikki," she moaned banging her head into her desk. "I like Chat, but I also love Adrien..."

"Well, I think talking about it might help," the ancient being suggested. "Talk it out with him, okay?" Marinette sat up straight and took a determined breath, puffing out her chest for a boost of confidence.

"Alright, I will."

"Good," Tikki chuckled with a fond smile. She kept her watch as her chosen finished her homework, and alerted her after her dinner that she had to go on patrol with Chat Noir. She hastily transformed and made her way swinging with her yo-yo towards their secret spot on the Eiffel tower. She blew out a breath in anticipation when she saw Chat wasn't there yet. She sat down and waited for her partner who arrived soon.

"Eager to see me M'Lady?" Chat grinned. "Is that why you were early?"

"Hello to you too Chat," Ladybug rolled her eyes with a small smile. "I need to talk to you."

"Actually, me too. But how about a quick patrol and we talk then?" He suggested. Ladybug nodded and in mere seconds both were leaping through the roofs keeping an eye open for any possible threat. After helping a few drunkards home, handing four thieves and five rapists to the poliece and helping two lost teens back to their family, they went back to their favourite perch place on Paris' iconic tower. They were sitting side by side, shoulders touching, feet dangling.

"So what did you want to talk about, Kitty?" The spotted heroine asked, her stomach knotting itself due to how tense she was.

"Well, I wanted to - hey, relax," Chat chuckled at how tense his partner was and hugged her with an arm. He was glad when she didn't pull away, but rather leaned in. "All I wanted to ask is why did you lie to Alya - was that her name? - about not having a crush?" Ladybug's eyes widen as she stuttered.

"H-how did y-you know - I m-mean I-"

"Hey, bugaboo," the cat hero gently interrupted hugging her tighter. "Just tell me, why did you lie to her?" Ladybug gulped and looked away, hugging her knees.

"I... I do have a crush," she confessed quietly, knowing that she broke Chat's heart as she uttered those words.

"I figured," Chat replied gently, his heart breaking a bit.

"And I lied to Alya, because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to make it seem in front of everyone that I don't care about your feelings and that you're a tool. It's bad enough that I don't return your feelings - that I can't return them properly." Chat was stunned. And hurt. Hurt because he just fell even more for this amazing lady who was sitting next to him, because even though she had no particular reason to do so, she thought about him in first hand, rather than herself, and she even went so far as to lie for his sake. Chat had to supress the urge to kiss her and worship her. Of course it hurt him that she was crushing on someone else, but hey, he can still win her over.

"Okay. Let me get this right," he muttered stupefied. "You lied because of me? Because you didn't want to hurt me?" Ladybug nodded dejectedly. "I may have fallen just harder for you M'Lady. Always thinking about others rather than yourself," he fondly said stroking her cheeks. Ladybug looked up at Chat, astonished at his antics. The hero noticed she had small tears gleaming in her eyes, so he dared to slowly lean in and kiss them gently away, poking his toungue just a bit, licking them off her lashes.

"Chat..."

"My Lady," he breathed. "You don't even know how amazing you are." He gently kissed her forhead and her nose. "I love you. And not just your mask. Oh God, no. I love the girl who is under the mask too."

"B-but Chat... I-I'm just a clumsy girl under this mask, nothing else. I'm no one," she said blinking.

"Nonsense," he patted her cheeks reassuringly. "Now tell me more about this crush of yours."

"What?! A-aren't you just going to hurt yourself if I speak about him?" She asked blinking.

"I might, but I also might learn something to use to win you over," he grinned with a wink. "So?"

"Well... h-he's - it's cliché to fall for him, but whatever. He's a model and rich - but that's not the point. He - he is really kind and sweet. He never judges people and never hurts them. Quite the opposite. He's always helping others out with his kindness, his tolerance and his radiant smile. He's my friend now. Well at least that's all he thinks of me I think. Or maybe I'm like a sister to him," she rambled blushing just as she would whenever she thought of Adrien. "That's what I am to him. Just a good friend."

"He's an idiot not to notice your magnificence, M'Lady," Chat said. "He should love you back."

"You know, I first hated him," Ladybug laughed, "because I thought he stuck a gum on my seat to prank me, while all he did was trying to take it off, because one of the menies in my class stuck it there." She deliberately left Chloé's name out, so as not to give herself away. She didn't notice Chat blinking as if he had a dejá vu. "But then, after school, it was raining and he gave me his umbrella and apologised, explaining that he just wanted to take the gum off. That's when I fell for him. Later on, as we got closer he insisted that I keep it, so I still have it. To make it even I gave him my lucky charm I had as a civilian. Remember when we fought the Gamer?" She asked. "That's when I gave it to him."

"I do," Chat slowly nodded, eyes wide, a certain realisation hitting him. "What type of lucky charm was it?"

"Oh? Just an old bracelet I made on a red thread. It has six beads, a pink one on the edges - one lighter and one darker, then on one side it has a cream one and a black one, while one the other side it has a lavander coloured one, and in the middle-"

"There is a big, flat, green square shaped bead, isn't there?" Chat asked, eyes wide with an intense searching look fixed on Ladybug. Startled she looked up at him, slowly nodding.

"How'd you know?" She wondered. Chat's heart started beating faster as he was about to utter a question that would confirm his relevation or prove it wrong.

"Is - is your crush's name by any chance Adrien Agreste...?" Chat asked carefully. Ladybug blinked, even more astounded.

"H-How did you..." her eyes widen as Chat pulled out said lucky charm from the zipper pocket on his suite. "Oh my God! I... I gave that to Adrien!" She gasped, as realisation hit her. "...Adrien? I-is that you?!" Her wide, blue bell eyes drawing him in, drowning him.

"Yeah, Marinette, it's just plain old me," he breathed leaning closer. Ladybug sat straighter so their faces were only separated by less than an inch. It didn't take any more than a split second for them to close the distance between them. Their lips met softly, tentatively. Their kiss soon became a desperate one, expressing all the love they felt for the other. When they separated for air their lips still touched.

"A-Adrien, can I see you?" The heroine asked. "I'll detransform too." The cat hero slowly nodded and leaned slightly back to see his lady's full face.

"Plagg, claws in."

"Tikki, spots off."

In an instant, green and red light flashed, and the heroes were replaced by ordinary (as ordinary they can be) teens. Before Plagg could remark on their obliviousness, Tikki dragged him away to have some private time with him, just as the teens needed a moment alone.

"It's really you," Adrien breathed, joy seeping from his pores as he gently caressed Marinette's face. Marinette huffed increduliously, leaning into Adrien's touch.

"I can't believe it's really you. We were under each other's noses all this time," she laughed lightly.

"Quite literally," he chuckled. "I sit in front of you." Marinette laughed at that.

"I'm so happy it's you," she finally said with a contented smile.

"Me too," Adrien smiled. "To think we have been running around each other in circles," the model said with a guffaw, making his partner laugh too.

"And wait till Alya sees us tomorrow," Marinette snorted and Adrien groaned.

"Geez, she's gonna murder us with questions."

"You don't even know. Especially if we show PDA as Ladybug and Chat Noir," Marinette said exasperedly.

"Well, she's right on that! It took you two long enough!" Plagg's voice suddenly said. The teens looked up to find a smirking Plagg and a sheepish Tikki floating in front of them. "Anyways I'm Plagg." He said introducing himself with a grin and Marinette chuckled scratching his chin.

"And I'm Tikki." Said kwami flew towards Adrien, nuzzling his cheek.

"Adrien," the model smiled caressing her.

"I know," Tikki chuckled cheekily, "all Mari does is speak of you. She even has her room full of your posters."

"TIKKI!"

"What! Seriously?!" Adrien burst out laughing as he looked at his adorable companion. "Then I'm not alone. I have bedsheets with your face as LB plastered all over them."

"And all he does is say Ladybug this, Ladybug that, Ladybug bla bla bla," Plagg remarked mischeviously

"Oh my God, Adrien you dork!" Marinette snorted cackling lightly. "Really?!"

"Yep," the boy beamed proudly. "I wasn't kidding when I said you were my everything." He then remembered something. "You wanted to talk about something too, no?"

"Ah, yeah. It's not important anymore. I wanted to explain to you that I was worried in getting into a love triangle with Adrien and Chat... but it's pointless to worry about that," the petite half-Chinese replied with a smile.

"It would have been a love square. You forgot that Marinette exists too besides Ladybug," Adrien joked.

"Oh, my God, imagine Alya finding out our hero identities. She'd be giving us ship names," Marinette snorted and Adrien shook his head chuckling.

"Like what? Ladynoir? Adrienette?" He asked unbelievingly.

"Don't forget Marichat and Ladrien," Marinette guffawed. Adrien snorted disbelievingly and kissed the girl's temple.

"Bugaboo?"

"Hm?" She beamed up at him with a light blush.

"I love you," Adrien smiled bending down and kissing her. Marinette gasped and opened her lips to let the boy in when he probed her with his toungue. The kiss soon became a more passionate and a more heated kiss, leaving them both breathless in a short time.

"I love you too," she replied panting lightly once they separated. "All of you." Adrien beamed and squeezed her tightly to his chest. They stayed there in comfortable silence until yawns interrupted their alone time and tiredness poked it's head too. They reluctantly bid their goodbies and went back into their own homes and slept contentedly, even if for short. The next morning when they arrived hand in hand (Adrien had come to pick Marinette up so she wouldn't be late), Alya's earpiercing pterodactyl screech shook whole Paris (probably whole France), and an equally deafening shriek could be heard one month later when Ladybug and Chat Noir made it official that they were a couple.

Bonus; next morning:

"Mariii, hurry, please," Adrien whined as Marinette ran up and down gettimg dressed while munching on a croissant. Her parents had taken the news of them dating pretty well, actually too well, but Adrien wasn't going to ponder on that untill they could be happy.

"Ready!" Marinette huffed pulling on her light cardigan to protect her ftom the cool breezes.

"Finally! Tikki, Plagg! In you go!" Adrien chirped and Tikki pulled a grumbling Plagg in Adrien's bag next to a roll of cheese and a few cookies. Adrien took Marinette's hand and together they greeted the parents and left for school. Nino amd Alya had been waiting hand in hand, chatting when Alya noticed the pair walking towards them. Her jaw went slack and a glass shattering pterodactyl screech left her throat deafening everyone in Paris as she glomped the two.

"OHMYGODHOWDIDTHISHAPPENI'MSOHAPPYYOUNEEDTOTELLMETHEDEEEEEETS!"

"Alya, calm down," Nino chuckled at the sheepish look of Marinette and Adrien. "You can put them under inquisition after school."

"Oh, you bet I will!" Alya grinned sadistically. "You're gonna tell me every single thing!" The cpuple simultaniously gulped and during brakes they privately got the back up story made up that would satisfy Alya.

Bonus; one month later:

"And another akuma is down! Bien juoé, mon Chaton," Ladybug grinned pounding her fist into an equally grinning Chat's. The cat hero pulled her into a hug then and gave a kiss to her nose.

"Yeah, but never, ever dare to throw yourself in front of a blast like that," he said seriously, but still lightly.

"Fine," the spotted hero huffed standing on tippy toes and kissing Chat. That's when France - ehem whole Europe - was shaken second time by Alya's pterodactyl-like screech, making whole Europe jump out of it's skin due to heart attack.

"OMG CHAT NOIR! LADYBUG ARE YOU A COUPLE?!" She asked running up to them with her phone filming. Chat smirked and hugged Ladybug by the waist.

"Indeed, M'Lady has finally fallen for my charms!" Ladybug facepalmed, shaking with laughter.

"Indeed, I may have fallen madly and irresistibly and irrevocably in love with him," she dedpanned, laughter colouring her voice. Chat beamed and Alya literally sparkled whilst asking for the deets. Lucklily the superheroes already had the story made up for her.

Somewhere (not too) far away - ahem Agreste mansion, ahem - Hawk Moth jumped and emmitted a yelp of joy. He dialled Master Fu's number, who picked up.

"Fu! Did you see? Did you see? Ladynoir is finally canon!" He bellowed happily into the phone, his eyes tearing up. Master Fu chuckled.

"Seems that your plan was successful," the old man replied cheerfully.

"Let's go to their wedding in 10 years!"

"Deal!" (Adrien that day came home to see his father tapdancing in joy, needless to say he was weirded out to no end.)

And yeah, in 12 years Ladybug and Chat Noir held a public wedding (where whole Paris was present) and a private one as Adrien and Marinette, both weddings were attended by both Hawk Moth (as a civilian in the private Adrienette wedding) and Master Fu.


End file.
